


The Irken App

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Transformers Stories [22]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hey, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Rare Pairings, They all gotta start some time, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dating app, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Swerve has an extreme crush on Skids, but he's way too afraid to express his feelings. So when Brainstorm comes up with a new "pairing" app, what will happen when Swerve is finally able to give the hints to how he feels? And what if there are two mechs after him?Drift x Rodimus Prime x Swerve mainly. Hey, you all know me. I don't give up on the rare pairs.
Relationships: Swerve/Rodimus Prime/Drift, Swerve/Skids
Series: Weirdo's Transformers Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The Irken App

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the boat of Rare Pair Hell where today our main course of action is Drift x Rodimus Prime x Swerve! Quite a strange one I know, but I can literally pair Swerve up with everyone if I truly put myself up to it. The little sweet bot needs more luv.
> 
> Hopefully my fellow passengers will help me row these lonely ships!

Swerve's optics squinted in admiration at Skids, his smile wobbly and rather ungraceful but unable to wrench from his heating face as he stared in a cloud of thoughtful bliss at the blue mech. The bar was full tonight. More and more mechs were filing in by the minute, finally able to relax from their shifts and trade in with the next ones. Skids had shown up earlier than the rest, plopping down on a stool and immediately piping on about some silly conversation he overheard Rodimus and Ultra Magnus having. And Swerve... Swerve was magnetized. 

The little minibot had one elbow propped on the counter so his chin could rest comfortably in his servo as he listened happily to the bigger mech. Heat bloomed out throughout cheeks, giving them the lightest blue contrast to his wide smile. He listened intently, memorizing every serious, funny, or ridiculous thing Skids said like it were the lyrics to his favorite song. He could never get enough, never tire of listening or watching the blue mech.

It was strange. Swerve came to realize. At first he thought his feelings were just another silly, laughable crush that would fade off later, but yet with every passing day, the minibot couldn't help but to notice his feelings grow. This wasn't just a crush. It couldn't be. At least he didn't think so. Swerve honestly didn't know what these feelings meant, but the one thing that he could decide was that he loved it. He loved feeling this way. Every night when he went to his dorm, Skids was on his mind as well as every little thing he said or did that day. And Swerve would sit there and just smile till the gears on his face hurt but he didn't care. Just the thought of the mech's beautiful, bright optics and vigorous smile could make his spark soar into an imaginary wonderland inside his chest.

Swerve could even remember the first day they met. It was... odd to say the least, but fun. Skids had been rather scattered at the time, seemingly out of place but still nice and welcoming despite being utterly lost. "Skids and Swerve... Ha! That does sound pretty cool." Swerve blushed every time he thought of those words, and wondered if Skids ever thought that they could be something more than just casual friends.

Luckily tonight, Swerve might actually get to find out that answer.

Brainstorm had been recently bullied into making what Rodimus Prime liked to call 'A Friendly Get Together Game.' It was something to do with data pads; Swerve thought he heard. Everyone could get on a data pad of their own and log on to whatever account Brainstorm had set up for them. Apparently, not that Swerve was familiar with human customs, it was supposed to be similar to a dating app. Whatever that was. Swerve grinned to himself. He was confident he could figure out how the account worked.

So far, it was what most mechs were talking about. Everyone, after the sheer boredom of late, was eager for a distraction, and with Rodimus' royal ideas in check, they were granted this little piece of work for entertainment. Some were serious about the 'dating app' while others saw it as a silly joke. It definitely was a funny concept.

"Who are you going to pick?" Swerve asked, unable to hold back his overwhelming curiosity. He nearly crossed his fingers, hoping that the blue mech would give him something-any sort of indication that it was him he was after- and smiled.

Skids looked at him with an amused yet thoughtful smirk, his optics seemingly suggestive as he rubbed his chin and stared down at Swerve. He hummed, his tone a little bit more mischievous and teasing than it usually was, "Hm, I don't think I can tell you that, Swerve."

"Why not?" Swerve almost pouted but blushed anyways because of the playful look Skids was giving him. It made his spark flutter madly within his chest and idly he wondered if Skids was just pulling on his circuits.

"Well, who are you going to choose?" Skids backfired with a knowing smirk set ablaze on his face.

It was meant to be a diversion, Swerve realized with a bland stare. "That's not fair!" He complained, lower lip stuck out in a small pout. He couldn't tell Skids that he had feelings with him upright. That would ruin everything!

He had to wait until tonight when he could see for himself the proof, if any, that Skids had feelings for him.

"You won't tell me who you're choosing, so I won't tell you who I am. Sounds like a win-win situation to me," Skids tilted his head and openly grinned, displaying an act of innocence.

Swerve glared at him in playful frustration, because honestly, he was frustrated but not necessarily in a bad way. He was eager, yes, determined, a little, possessive, possibly. In love...

Swerve fumbled with his digits, "Can you give me a hint? I-I promise I won't try to guess or anything. I just want a hint."

"Aren't hints the point of guessing?" Skids sarcastically asked with a chuckle before rolling his optics at Swerve's burning cheek plates. He took a drink of his high grade and sat down the cup, lifting out his elbows and tilting his head down, "Tell me about yours first."

Swerve blushed, his face feeling so hot that he was glad he had dimmed the lights on account of energy savings. "Well..." He sat back on his stool and thought about all the things he could say "He's..." He's wonderful, smart, funny and kind. Sexy too. He has the most beautiful optics and I love to see him smile, an-and I feel so stupid because he's sitting right in front of me and I can't even say anything because I'm so stupid and small and...

"He's tall," Swerve blurted quickly.

Skids gave him a look, "Oh, tall mech, huh? Well, I guess I could have guessed that seeing how Cyclonus and Tailgate are probably gonna connect together faster than anyone else."

Huh? Swerve's face paled slightly. What did that mean? Did Skids actually think he had a crush on Tailgate, or was he just implying that he thought he would originally go for someone more his size? Primus, he better not assume he didn't like him...

"Hey, I like bigger bots- it's just..." Swerve bit his lip to come up with an excuse for why he hadn't made emotional advances on anyone bigger than him. I'm already in love. His spark said. "I don't know, I guess I get nervous or something."

Skids only response was a light chuckle at that, and he reached out to grab his drink, optic ridges arching at the minibot. "Well, as ironic as it's gonna sound, the mech I'm after is actually pretty short," He stated and took a drink.

Swerve's spark throbbed in his chest. At least now he knew that it was a mech Skids was after and not a femme. It made the list a little more manageable. He went through his list of short mechs above the Lost Light and only concluded about three or four, him included. He squirmed in anticipation, trying not to show his excitement.

The space began to grow a little silent and awkward as they sat there across from each other, thinking about what the other had said. Swerve wasn't trying to avoid conversation but he was trying to avoid embarrassing himself by opening his big mouth and releasing all his guesses and theories. There would be time for that later. Right now, he needed to save his energy for tonight when they all settled down to play the game.

Thankfully, closing time was near.

Swerve absently stretched out before sliding off his stool and glancing around the bar. "Alright, I think I'm gonna close up early."

"Really? But third shifts barely begun," Rewind said from the other side of the counter, sounding surprised at his friends nonchalant release of information.

Swerve shrugged as he scooped up some cups of took them to the cleaning station. "Oh, come on Rewind, it's just a few hours. Nobody's gonna mind. Look, I'll even settle everyone's tabs for tonight and we can call it even, ok?" He piped and got Ten ready to go collect the cups.

Rewind and Skids exchanged glances behind the bartender who acted as if their odd wonders were no big deal. Swerve quickly went around the bar and spread the word out to his friends that he was closing the bar early tonight. Besides the casual snicker and meek complaint, no one made it difficult to wash out, and Swerve soon found himself saying goodnight to a certain tall, handsome mech who had been waiting for his departure the whole time.

Swerve honestly didn't want to leave, at least not without Skids. He wanted to say something. Anything. Just something that implied the smallest implications of his feelings even if it was overlooked as friendship. He wanted to spend time with Skids. His body and spark yearned for the company, he didn't care how it came. Even if they were to just sit and play guessing games all night, it would still be worth it.

But there was a wall there. A wall Swerve couldn't get over whether it be out of fear of rejection or denial. He was too afraid to cross it.

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Swerve asked as he locked up the bar and straightened his posture, sliding his ped across the floor with a bashful smile. Maybe sooner....

"Sure," Skids replied happily and began walking down the hall with the smaller bot, "You excited about tonight?"

Am I ever! Swerve tried to keep the excited lump in his throat at bay. "Yes! Aren't you? I mean I'm actually kind of nervous knowing I haven't done anything like this before and there are so many bots aboard the Lost Light, you know- I just... I just don't what to expect," He admitted with a humiliated blush.

Skids laughed in confirmation like he understood what the minibot was talking about. "Oh, it'll be alright, Swerve, you'll see," He said and came to a stop before his own dorm.

Swerve looked up at him with a warm smile, his spark fluttering in his chest. If only he could be mindlessly scooped up into those big, comforting arms, held close to the beating blue chassis like a well cherished trophy. It would be wonderful. There lips connecting together in what would finally be met feelings.

But like always, Swerve was secretly disappointed to get the usual departing wave and, "Goodnight, little buddy."

"Oh yeah, umm... Goodnight Skids- I umm... Yeah, cya tomorrow," Swerve bit his lower lip and quickly took off down the hall, feeling liquid embarrassment burn throughout his body.

As soon as he made it to his own dorm, Swerve opened his door, slid inside and locked himself in. Rubbing his face in indignation, he soon shook off his bad thoughts and raced to his shelf to grab a data pad and jump on the berth. He squirmed around the soft surface in excitement, immediately activating the screen and popping up the files.

Brainstorm hadn't posted the 'dating app' yet much to Swerve's dismay, but the minibot made the most of his time by imagining what it would be like to have an actual relationship with Skids. Oh how he dearly wanted it. Wanted him. It was insatiable. These feelings he couldn't shake felt as if they were embedded in the deepest wiring of his little body, unshakable even if he tried electrocuting himself. Skids was always on his mind, and most nights, like tonight, he found himself simply staring at the wall as he fantasized Skids coming out and admitting that he had feelings for him as well. There would be awkward silence, but Swerve would break that silence with a big hug and the greatest kiss he imagined he'd ever get.

Skids would be big but gentle, giving Swerve what he hoped was undivided attention. Unlike previous relationships that had left him abandoned and hurt inside, Swerve didn't think that Skids would leave him. In all honesty, that's why he fell for the bigger mech; because Skids listened more and better than anyone else, he responded and was nice to him. Of course other mechs listened to him too, but unlike most, Skids didn't listen because he had to. He listened because he wanted to. And that made Swerve's spark swell more than just about anything.

  
Swerve's admiration and daydreaming soon came to an abrupt stop whenever a ding rang out from the data pad. Scrambling up into a better position, Swerve activated the screen and lit up at what he saw. There, sitting in a happily marked red folder was the app, oddly named 'Irken.' Swerve clicked it with fever, his spark rate climbing up.

There was a place for his name and a list of recommendations on others that had already signed up. Nervous but excited, Swerve delightedly typed in his name and pressed enter. His name, like many others was archived and saved immediately into the file and now put out as a recommendation to others. Blushing at the thought of who he might get, Swerve decided to scroll through the list. Rodimus Prime, Whirl, Rewind, Nautica, Getaway, Rung and Fortress Maximus were among the first names he saw. Other names were sporadically appearing in a quick pace, and Swerve giggled when he saw Ratchet's name pop up on the screen. Who knew he'd be into something like this? 

Curious, Swerve reached out and clicked on a random name and blinked when Perceptor's profile popped up. The mech's picture, a list of mechs that had chosen him as a recommendation, and a list of mechs he himself had chosen decorated the screen along with a bright red 'recommend?' button on the left hand corner. Not that Swerve really wanted anything to do with Perceptor, but he was curious to see how things worked out. The sniper's list of who he recommended fit leisurely, "Ratchet. Drift. Brainstorm. Whirl." And his list of mechs who recommended him said, "Ratchet. Brainstorm." 

Two possible matches for the sniper and in only two minutes. Swerve bit his lip and went back to the front screen, his cheeks going red. Skids name was finally on there. Swerve nearly cracked the screen with how fast he tried to get to the blue mech's profile. His smile broadening. Skids perfect, handsome smile popped up along the screen along with his two recommendation lists. Swerve was relieved and disappointed to see that his own recommendations list was empty, but they had only just started so Swerve could give some slack. 

And without hesitation, the minibot hit the recommend button. With a joyous ding, Skids name appeared on his own list as well as the blue mech's list of bots who recommended him. Swerve sucked in a breath, waiting for a response. Anyone was bound to choose him, but he didn't care. Skids was all he wanted and now he just sent out the admittance. His only hope was to await the response. 

In due time, Skids list of bots who recommended him grew; Swerve. Rung. Whirl. Getaway. Swerve bit his lip even more, his fingers shaking. What was taking him so long?

A loud ding made him gasp in surprise as a recommendation popped up on his screen, but not from Skids. Swerve wilted, his face burning in frustration. Whirl had picked him as one of his many recommendations as if half the rest of the ship wasn't enough. He rolled his optics, uninterested in pairing up with the deranged blue mech, and went back to Skids screen.

And what he saw made his spark pause. Skids list of mechs he recommended himself was showing; Chromedome. Tailgate. Rung. And one of those names was lit up to indicate a match. Rung.

Swerve's spark fell as he realized that Skids had already accepted the therapist's recommendation. 

But... but he thought... No, no that couldn't be right. It couldn't! Swerve went and checked over his own recommendations and found none other than the one with Whirl, and felt his spark pulse in a strangely sad way. Skids hadn't recommended him? 

But he thought....

Swerve's frame went still, the data pad going slack in his servos. He thought Skids had... or he had assumed that... There was just... Tears formed in his optics, his servos beginning to shake as he gripped the data pad and looked back down, sight blurry. Skids recommendation bar was gone and a big, fat, bold 'taken' was covering his profile, the small, happy green writing of the mech he was paired with lighting up at the corner.

Swerve convulsed, his frame shaking. He lifted a servo and trailed it up the side of his cheek to his visor, trying to wipe away the tears in which were falling hastily. A small, choked sob tumbled out his mouth as he sucked in a heavy vent, painful pressure building up in the area of his broken spark. He dropped the data pad and held both his servos to his face, stifling cries and holding back sobs. His body was trembling and his spark was crumbling. Nothing felt like it mattered anymore.

But he had been so sure that Skids liked him back. He was positive he did, and yet he wasn't even on the mech's recommendation list. In fact, Tailgate was. He didn't even talk to Tailgate that much, did he? No matter, he still had every opportunity to realize that Swerve liked him, but he didn't even acknowledge it.

Swerve's weak, aching frame fell back against the berth where he pressed his face into the sheets and began to quietly cry there. Surely Skids had seen his name in his own recommendations. Did he really not want Swerve...?

Of course he didn't want him. Swerve's vents hitched and he clenched the sheets tightly. Since when had there been anyone who did desire him in the ways he so desperately wanted? Every bot that had taken- or at least tried to take him- to berth had left immediately on account of being turned off, unnapealed, disgusted or, as the general get away description applied, they were too busy. Swerve had tried to understand their positions every time, but his spark only shattered more and more with each partner.

He thought that Skids was the one, he thought he was his big, brilliant night in shiny armor. He thought that he understood and cared and liked him. Who else actually listened to his silly ideas with obvious interest all the time? Sure there was Tailgate and even Cyclonus, but they were just friends.

Swerve slumped into his berth, mindlessly reaching out for the data pad with still watering optics to see if anything had changed. And as a matter of fact... It hadn't. Skids profile was still void of any recommendations besides the one with Rung, and Swerve's recommendations still only withheld that one silly mech, Whirl.

The realization that, not only did Skids not want him, but nobody did- and Whirl didn't count because he was determined and had already chosen over half the ship into his recommendations- made Swerve feel so much worse. His name sat quietly in abandonment on the screen, nothing happening and no other names popping up on his list.

Primus, was he really that bad?

Deciding that he was sick of downing himself, Swerve sat the data pad aside and turned over on his berth, the lights going out above him. He curled up into a little ball and pressed his trembling face into the pillow, thinking about nothing other than how absolutely terrible he felt.

Hopefully, he could sleep it off.

* * *

Maybe not. When Swerve woke up in the morning, he barely had any time to stretch before the drowning pain from last night crashed upon him. He sat up, optics blurring once again as remembered that the mech he had so dearly loved harbored no feelings in return for him, and apparently, to add to that sentiment, no one else did either.

As if to admit more shame to his lifeless spark, Swerve reached over and picked up the forgotten data pad. He didn't know how long the file lasted, but he turned the screen on anyway to find out. He was prepared to expect an empty screen or at least the one single recommendation he had from last night, but instead of either, there was a new, totally unexpected name there on his list. Two names at that.

Rodimus Prime and Drift.

Swerve's head cocked in confusion. What? Why would they be choosing him? He snickered and clicked on the orange bot's profile only to find that him and Drift were already matched. So... if they were already matched then why were their names on his profile together?

Swerve didn't question it too much and merely brushed it off as a glitch in the file. If he ran into Brainstorm, he'd ask him later and that was only if he could muster the energy. Right now, Swerve felt completely hollow, the emptiness of what was once his ecstatically charged chest now a wasteland of troubled, dead emotion. He felt like drifting off into space for millions and millions of years. Maybe then he could find peace in what he wasn't finding here aboard the ship.

Swerve sat in berth for what could have been several long minutes or several long hours. He didn't know. All he knew was that his questions had only the sad, dreadful answers he provided, and his body was throbbing emotionally with pain. Honestly, he had never felt so lonely and yet like wanting to be alone. He didn't want to see anybody. After all, it was clear that nobody wanted to see him either. Skids surely didn't.

Swerve sighed, dragging himself down to the pits as he sat up and crawled out of berth. Maybe a drink would do him good. Yeah. Just something a little strong to zone out the emotions that were already burning his spark.

After cleaning himself up a little, Swerve snuck down to his bar but did not open it for anyone else. Not today at least. He was able to get down there without bumping into anyone, so he assumed that everyone was most likely meeting up with whoever they matched with. Lucky them. He thought with a frown, dragging himself to the counter.

He made himself something methodical and quick before sitting down on the ground on the opposite side of the counter. He didn't want to look at the empty room or the spot where Skids usually sat after he got off work. His crumbled spark fluttered in pain. Swerve took the biggest swig he could out of his cup, pink energon accidentally drifting out the corners of his mouth. Tears stung his optics and he blinked furiously to keep them back. The energon burned his throat but warmed his tank.

The minibot wiped his mouth and slumped back against the counter, his empty cup rolling away beside him. He tried focusing on the tingle in his circuits thankfully given by the strong energon reserves, but was having trouble dodging a certain blue mech from his thoughts. All the things they could have done, all they things they could have been... it was all thoughtless nonsense now. A wish that would never come true. A dream that meant nothing. Swerve held his face, urging himself not to cry again.

There was a beeping coming from the door. Swerve sat up in alarm. Primus, who could that be? After peeking past the counter and seeing the shadows of two forms, Swerve bit his knuckle and looked around before spotting a somewhat spacious cabinet at the bottom of the counter. Unwanting of visitors at the moment, Swerve climbed into the energon stored cabinet and squeezed the door closed, holding his vents to keep quiet. It wasn't unknown for mechs, especially friends, to come in and serve themselves to a free drink whenever Swerve wasn't around. It was something that he should observe more often, but right now, he could care less. He just hoped whoever it was would hurry up, make their drinks and get out.

A few seconds later, the locked doors finally opened and the sounds of two different sets of footsteps sounded off in the empty room.

"Well scrap, where do you think he went?" Rodimus asked as he examined the seemingly empty bar, "The place should be lit up by now. Where is everybody?"

"He probably shut down early because..." Drift gave his conjunx a knowing look and shrugged, "You know."

Rodimus smirked at him and took a few more steps into the bar. "Yeah, well it isn't like him- or anyone for that matter- to ignore a recommendation from me. Heck, I'm practically the one who made the game!" Rodimus spoke like it was outrageous.

Drift rolled his optics at the Prime's arrogance. "Half the ship chose you last night, and who knows, maybe someone decided to stop by his place before we could?"

"And skip the recommendations? We watched that thing all night! I'm, like, really tired, you know?" Rodimus rubbed his optics in a mockery of exhaustion, heading towards the bar counter, "No one else chose him, and I don't think he has the sense to let Whirl drag him off."

"Do you think we should see where Whirl is?" Drift asked with a hint of concern.

Rodimus shrugged and pursed his lips in discontent. "Nah. Surveillance told me he went over to Tailgates. I imagine if Swerve were to go anywhere, it'd be here."

"What about with Skids?" Drift offered.

Rodimus gave him a bland look, "Skids is too busy going down on Rung. Come on, there has to be somewhere in this place he has to be."

Drift had wandered off to the opening side of the counter and peeked his helm in, humming at what he saw. "Hey Rodimus...?" He absently said, bending down to retrieve the energon stained glass in the floor.

"What?" Rodimus asked from behind him, looking over his shoulder and squinting his optics at the cup, "Is it still fresh?"

"Just poured, I think," Drift let his conjunx take the evidence.

Rodimus lifted the cup up to his lips and licked the rim only to make a rather disgusted face, pulling it back offendly and trying not to gag. "And strong," He confirmed and sat it down on the counter like it was poison.

"Look..." Drift pointed to the small, pink splatter trail of energon on the floor.

Rodimus moved in front of him, gazing down at the little splatters of energon and following where they went. They were fresh. Just poured like Drift had pointed. Rodimus was confused. If it was fresh energon then where was the mech who poured it?

The sound of shuffling glasses and a parted cabinet evened things out. Throwing his partner a strange look over his shoulder, Rodimus reached out and opened the parted cabinet, instantly grimacing at what he saw.

Swerve was there, all twisted up in the small, confined space of the cabinet, somewhat covered in pink energon with a wide look on his face.

Rodimus snorted, "Swerve, what are you doing? Get out of there." He kneeled down and lifted his servo out to help the smaller bot.

Visor bright with what looked to be uncertainty, Swerve lifted out his own servo and allowed himself to be pulled from the safety of his cabinet. He stumbled out, nearly tripping over his own peds, but large, orange arms caught him and held him against a warm chest.

"Whoa, buddy, are you okay?" Rodimus asked in rarely expressed concern, his servos soothing as they tightened around the minibot's trembling arms.

Swerve was looking at the ground, vocalizer aching to say something but his processor was completely blank. What should he say? Hi? Welcome to the bar, can I make you anything special? He didn't think so. And while he heard most of the two mechs conversation, he couldn't help but to relent on himself. They were probably just wanting a good drink to celebrate on their perfect match.

"Swerve," Rodimus spoke more firmly this time, his optics wide, "Are you okay?"

Swerve looked at him and nodded, biting his glossa for it felt as if he spoke then he'd start sobbing. A knot formed in his throat and his optics stung behind his visor.

"What's wrong?" Drift suddenly asked as he moved in beside Rodimus, kneeling down to his level.

Swerve looked between the two of them, registering their concerned, worried expressions and wondering why they cared at all about him. Why were they even here? Usually all it took was a simple nod and Rodimus was immediately talking about himself. But not this time.

Swerve shook.

"Come on, little buddy, tell us," Rodimus servos still hadn't left his arms, and were now comfortably squeezing his shoulder tires in encouragement.

Swerve opened his mouth, lips trembling. "I..." I fell in love with the most amazing mech in the universe only to find out that he doesn't like me back at all, in fact, no one does, and no one ever has! "Oh...!" He covered his face and sunk to his knees, sobbing because it really did hurt.

Rodimus' servos drew back in uncertainty, his cringe exchanged with his partner before both were shuffling in closer to the weeping autobot. "I don't know what to do," Rodimus mouthed to Drift who vaguely pushed him aside.

"Swerve," Drift's patient, kind voice spoke softly, and a gentle servo touched the minibot's shoulder, "Hey, it's alright, ok? It's alright. Me and Rodimus are here, alright? Everything will be okay."

Swerve, uncaring of who the servos belonged to, leaned forward into the one on his shoulder, gasping for vents when another moved around his back. He shuffled forward, burying himself into the unfamiliar chassis and whimpering at its warmth and comfort, crying softly into the smooth metal.

"Why are you so much better at that than me?" Rodimus whispered to his partner.

Drift glared at him before slyly admitting with a wink, "Practice. And a lot of it."

Then Rodimus glared, arms crossing. 

Drift pretended to be unphased as he looked down at the weeping autobot in his arms. Something awful must have happened for the usually optimistic, cheerful minibot to be acting like this, and as much as his spark demanded to know what was wrong, he still remained quiet until Swerve was ready.

Swerve was lost. It felt like everything mattered while at the same time the world could burn for all he cared. All the built up disappointment, stress, and pain from years of neglect caught up to him, and all he could think about were the big, warm arms wrapped around him right now. Secretly admiring how nothing was said, he let it all out. Maybe the owner of the frame keeping him safe really did care. Maybe they didn't. Did it even matter? Swerve didn't think so as he let himself go. 

It took about five minutes before Swerve finally managed to stop crying, and another few minutes for him to stop shaking and carefully pull himself away. He vented steadily, wiping his optics and blinking several times to get rid of any build up behind his visor. Then he finally looked up into gentle blue optics.

"Feeling better?" Drift asked in his calm, soft voice. It took a few seconds for Swerve to finally realize that it was him; Drift. A famous x-decepticon and mass murderer. Not that Swerve had anything against resigned autobots- heck, his co-captain was one of the very worst known to Cybertronian kind!- but yet it just seemed so strange, so confusing to think of why he was here, right before him, asking him if he was alright. 

Swerve honestly couldn't care less about who it was. The words and thoughts were practically choking him, giving him an incredible inability to speak. Everything felt improper and underestimated. He wanted to curl back up in the cabinet and hide for the rest of his life until someone eventually found him as nothing more than rusted scrap. However, there was something so interesting, so gentle and understanding in the mech's blue optics that made him tremble nervously in his deserted wastelands of sensibility. 

Hesitantly, he nodded.

Drift tilted his head, a small smile of concern on his face as he asked in his strange yet undeniably kind voice, "Wanna talk about it?"

Swerve wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know if he could talk about something like this because it reached depths even he couldn't interpret or understand, and he had never spoken to Drift much in the past. How could he trust to tell him something like this and the matter not be spread?

"Yeah, buddy, what's got your lubricant sheds open so badly?" Rodimus pushed his way in, ungracefully shoving his partner aside so he could grasp the minibot's shoulders himself. In return for his rude gesture, Drift bumped him in the side and scuffed in offense. "What? I got to him first so wait your turn."

"Technically I was the one who-"

"Come on little buddy," Rodimus cut off his partner, giving the minibot a small squeeze on the tense armor of his shoulder, "It's not like you to keep the bar down this late. What's wrong?"

Swerve was a little more comforted to see Rodimus, but not completely knowing that the captain was famous for his stubborn, selfish behavior and inability to keep secrets. And Swerve wouldn't betray the waver in his voice by speaking, so he turned his helm away and shook it, optics closing behind his flooded visor.

Drift and Rodimus exchanged looks. "This... isn't about the Irken app is it?" Rodimus asked, his voice tense, "We saw Skids name on your recommendations but... no one else's. Is that what's got you all- well... sad?"

Swerve only lowered his helm more, the disappointed noise of defeat he made the clearest answer they would get. Rodimus looked at Drift who grimaced faintly at their silent agreement. At least they knew what was up. "Did you come here after you found out?" Drift mumbled, kneeling before the distressed minibot.

Swerve lifted his heavy helm and shook it, gazing at the cabinets, floor, or walls. "Fell into recharge," He said in a quiet voice, "Saw that nothing changed and then came here."

"Did you not see our recommendation?" Rodimus servo sagged as he gazed in bewilderment at the small autobot.

Swerve made a little noise of confusion, his processor rebooting for a second before memories clicked into front place. He had seen the recommendation on his list when he woke up. It had been quite the unexpected surprise and he hadn't been prepared for it. Seeing as how Drift and Rodimus were already paired, he didn't want to disappoint himself in acknowledging the possibility that they may actually recommend him as a pair.

"I thought it was a glitch," Swerve mumbled to himself, staring at the ground as the realization of his wronging settled in, and his optics went wide, "You mean... you two...? Me...?"

"We want you to be our third conjunx," Rodimus threw out, his voice rather exaggerated as he grinned. Beside him, Drift smiled in agreement.

Swerve could only gape. Out of all the weight of the world, he hadn't expected this to be added to it. Or rather, it felt like some of the weight had been magically taken away. He didn't want to hope that it would never return. Any hope he's ever had like that has only been taken from him in past, abusive relationships, and this was Rodimus; the ships captain. How could he ever like a mere, small minibot piece of junk like him? Skids didn't even want him.... 

Swerve's gaping mouth felt dry and clenched up as he stared wildly up at the orange prime. "R-Rodimus..." His voice wavered as his derma plates trembled, "I-I don't understand, I-I can't... Why me? No one likes me! You saw the list, the recommendations; no one likes me!" He sucked in a sharp intake and sputtered sadly, "No one..."

"Swerve," Drift's gentle voice became a hopeful tune to his curious yet afraid audios, "Why do you think Brainstorm invented the Irken app?"

Swerve looked at him, his optics watery and downcast as he shrugged at the unknowable question.

"We requested it just for you!" Rodimus spouted out, seemingly overjoyed and proud of himself, clearly licked by his own ego built with strong ideas.

In front of them, Swerve jumped in startlement, "What?!"

"Yep!"

"Why?" Swerve wasn't sure he'd ever think straight again.

Rodimus smirked, "Well we assumed that you might have a thing for Skids, and the only way we could find out was by making the Irken app... Also, it was kind of to see who else you were into like, I don't know, maybe Pipes, Perceptor or... me."

Swerve was utterly flummoxed. He didn't know what to do, say or think. The situation was so bizarre. The first thing that came to mind was, "If you two liked me, then... then why didn't you just tell me?"

Rodimus waved his servos in simplicity, casually saying a quick, "Drift didn't have to bolts to ask."

"Actually, I attempted to make a pursuit before, but someone supposedly had too much draining damage to repair because of an accidental explosion. Rodimus," Drift glared at his conjunx at the end.

"Hey, that was all Megatron’s fault and you know it!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Swerve lifted his servos and shook his helm, pausing before continuing, "You're both trying to tell me that you liked me but couldn't tell me because you thought I had feelings for Skids? That's why you had Brainstorm make that app? To see who I was interested in?"

"Yes," Drift cut Rodimus off and stood up, "We didn't mean for you to get upset. We just wanted to see what chances, if any, we had in pursuit for you."

"And now, well, you know so... the rest is up to you little buddy," Rodimus said and stood to level with his conjunx.

Drift took the orange Prime's servo and smiled gently, "It's your choice swerve. You don't have to decide or think too much into it right now. We just wanted you to know what our intentions were."

Swerve looked both sad and shocked, the mixture twisted into a fighting puddle of emotion on his face. Words were blank in his processor. He wasn't sure if he could even speak.

"We're sorry about Skids," Drift announced, beginning to turn around with his conjunx, "Talk to us whenever you're ready."

Swerve watched them with big, blue optics as the couple walked away, their words of admittance still a bright charge in his processor. No one had ever admitted having feelings for him before. No one had ever even tried to get with him. He was always the one trying to get paired up, and most usually seemed uninterested in him. Rodimus and Drift were definitely two of the last mechs Swerve would ever imagine coming after him, especially like this. They didn't push him into anything he wasn't comfortable with and seemed to openly give him a choice with their words of care and worry settling in like gentle, warm energon.

And that was more than Swerve had ever gotten before.

With a boldness he didn't know he possessed, Swerve jumped and scrambled to get past the bar. "Wait!" He nearly shouted, skidding to a clumsy halt whenever the couple stopped and looked back at him. He paused, fumbling anxiously over his words, "I-I'd like to talk."

* * *

Over the next passing week, Swerve found himself sitting nervously in Drift's lap at the bar. Bluestreak had come in to help him manage things, thankfully, and the minibot found himself finally having some freedom. He wasn't familiar with openly sharing affection with anyone, especially in public. Years of dreaming of what such an experience would be like, and now he knows. A blush rose to his cheeks as Drift nuzzled his cheek, arms scooped around him to keep him hugged close to his chest.

Drift and Rodimus had stood true to their word and had been patient, giving him time to open up, grieve and talk. They listened intently, offering comforting words, hugs and jokes to help get him back on track. They didn't rush things, simply allowing him to grow his own feelings while slowly shutting down his old ones for Skids.

As they waited for Rodimus to show up from his shift, Swerve couldn't help but to appreciate how happy he felt to be loved. Feelings that were new washed through him day by day, giving him what he never had. Skids might not have liked him in the way he did, and that was just how things were some times. But the great thing about it was that the chances he took led to the answers he needed to know in order of bringing him right where he was.

And Swerve never wanted to be anywhere else again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make another chapter, possibly rated M, in the future. Just depends on the feedback and stuff. Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
